vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crocolol
Who is Crocolol? Crocolol is a cyborg crocodile known as the Mayor of Bricktown, succeeded by Zapdec and recently Snow, he regained his position again recently. He used to have what he claimed was a "30 women army" of bodyguards that take turns to guard and escort him wherever he goes. When first introduced he had his aims set for Roflgator and his establishment. Accusing his bar of trafficking and prostitution and he's managed to confiscate it once. He is an alternate character portrayed by S0ra. History Crocolol]] Confronting Roflgator's bar On Sept 30th, 2018 he visited The Golden Gator and accused Roflgator of running a brothel. The following day he returned with his bodyguards leaving the place in a mess. In exchange for stopping he was offered Kyana working for him part-time as a secretary. He opened a new police station in Bricktown and had Roflgator arrested on Oct 9th suspected of having murdered Blu3z. Zapdec the block assisted in the arrest and a potential witnesses was brought forward. Emerysaur could have witnessed but backed out. s bar]] Charges towards Roflgator were dropped due to lack of evidence and seeing the value in Zapdec's assistance, Crocolol hired him his advisor and tasked him with keeping an eye on Roflgator. Or 'orbit' him using the mayors own words. Confiscating the bar On Oct 14th, 2018 he confiscated Roflgator's bar removing him of it's ownership. The claim was short lived as a showdown in the sewers the following day ended Mayer Crocolol's life, handing over his political position to Vice Mayor Zapdec. , moments before devouring him.]] Scarred Crocolols return and the murder of Zapdec He would return on Nov 4th, 2018 appearing severely scarred and burned after being hit by Roflgators laser weeks before. Having tracked down Zapdec in the bathrooms of The Great Pug, he would devour him in a brutal fashion right in front of Mute Max and Roflgator. After Crocolol murdered Zapdec a Mercenary named Lockdown would also exact his revenge on Mute Max before both assailants fled the scene. for the Battle Arena]] Gambit and return to Mayor He made a bet with Roflgator on Nov 6th, 2018 that if his champion won in the battle arena Roflgator would leave Bricktown and never return. His champion was 10K (The Runescape Guy) up against J4key. Ultimately J4key won the fight on Nov 7th - but instead of cashing in on his victory Roflgator offered Crocolols former position as Mayor back to him in return of his servitude. holding a gun against Lockdown]] After the match things got heated and Emery pulled a gun on Lockdown wishing revenge on him for murdering Mute Max. Crocolols convinced her to lower her gun and Lockdown made his escape. Apprehending Lockdown He returned and made a deal with Roflgator that he could resume his duties in exchange for his allegiance. Having a seeming change of heart Crocolol apprehended Lockdown on Nov 18th, 2018. While he refused to respond to any interrogation Lockdown was coerced into shooting - and wounding himself in the process. Lockdown is presumably held in captivity somewhere awaiting the judgement of Emery. Crocolol later gave up his Mayoral duties to LuculentSnow. Making peace with Roflgator On Nov 21st, 2018 he was introduced to Arcadum and shared his weaker side to Roflgator and the kidnapping of his family. He had recovered his family but lost his wife in the process. He shared the breaking up with Roflgator and they bonded, both being 'scalies'. On Nov 25th he was caught by Ikumi faking a moment of kissing session with Roflgator behind the curtain scene at the second floor of The Great Pug. He got a skin graft that restored his badly burnt skin so he once again looked like his old self on November 30th. He appears to have a thing against IceDragon and lost a fight against him after IceDragon "turned" into his dragon form. Opening the 8est store On Jan 20th, 2019 he opened a brand new store in Bricktown named 8est and convinced members of the community to invest in it. He convinced SciFri to invested half a million VR bucks and was quick to employ Mute Max who had just resigned from his old job as a bartender/janitor at The Golden Gator. ". One of the masterminds behind Bricktowns rule and corruption?]] Disappearance and secret society in Bricktown He fought Roflgator in the Battle Arena on Feb 1st, 2019 and lost. Kasumi, Bearly and Meech were acting judges in a seemingly fair fight. After their battle Crocolol told Roflgator about the consequences that his win would have regarding the secret society in Bricktown. He never dropped any names about who truly rules but gave some hints. Ever since this day Crocolol has been missing. Later a mysterious figure going by the name "Cranberry" appeared at Roflgators bar. Return and The Illuminati ]] Crocolol returned on April 22nd, 2019 and explained that he'd been hiding from the secret society. He now was going by another pseudonym Enrique Iglesias and proceeded to sing Creep by Radiohead, showing how good he is at hiding. His research regarding the secret society had revealed that the "Berries"-named aliens are not the true people in control but rather he suspected and pointed his finger towards Zager. Trivia *Crocolols avatar as a cyborg alligator was designed by Jor Rilla. Links to Video Clips *YouTube Video Clip - The 'righteous' Crocolol caught in the act *Twitch Video Clip - Roflgator burns Crocolols with his laser *Twitch Video Clip - The Great Pug showdown 1 of 3 Crocolol devours Zapdec *Twitch Video Clip - The Great Pug showdown 2 of 3 Merc Lockdown murders Mute Max *Twitch Video Clip - The Great Pug showdown 3 of 3 Mute Max murder aftermath *Twitch Video Clip - Ex-Mayor Crocolol apprehends Lockdown *Twitch Video Clip - Lockdown shoots himself while interrogated Gallery Rofl Sept 30th 26 Crocodile Mayor, Peach (Astree) and Violet (Kibb).jpg|Crocolols and his two female bodyguards Peach (Astree) and Violet (Kibby) Rofl Sept 30th 31 Crocodile Mayor talking to Emery.jpg|Emery facing up against Crocolols confronting him about the contaminated water in the city. September 30, 2018 Rofl Sept 30th 32 Crocodile Mayor, Peach (Astree) and Violet (Kibb).jpg|Sitdown and covered by his bodyguard Peach (Astree) September 30, 2018 Rofl Sept 30th 43 Crocodile Mayor.jpg|Crocolol at The Withering Skull barRofl Oct 1st 24 Mayor Crocolol.jpg|Kyana offers to work part-time as his secretary Rofl Oct 9th 5 Mayor Crocolol sniffing for prostitution.jpg|Crocolols sniffing for prostitution Rofl Oct 9th 13 Crocolol and Polish Girl Metal Nips .jpg|Visiting The Golden Gator Rofl Oct 14th 5 Vincent RX arrested by Mayor Crocolol.jpg|Speaking to the imprisoned Vincent RX Rofl Nov 4th 25 Crocolols kills Zapdec.jpg|Crocolol devouring Zapdec Rofl Nov 4th 27 Crocolols Merc Lockdown and Mute Max.jpg|Croclolol and the Merc Lockdown moments before the murder of Mute Max Rofl Dec 25th 19 Crocolol and Mute Max talk about his death.jpg|Talking to Mute Max after his return from death. SciFri Jan 20th Crocolol beating a customer he thought was vandalizing.jpg|Beating a customer at the 8est store, suspected of vandalizing SciFri Jan 20th Crocolol at 8est.jpg|Crocolol at the 8est store. Rofl Jan 23rd 26 Crocolol NesTea and Sipp.jpg|With NesTea and Sipp Rofl Feb 1st 8 Rob fighting Crocolol in the arena.jpg|Fighting Roflgator in the Battle Arena Rofl Feb 1st 9 Rob fighting Crocolol in the arena.jpg|Fighting Roflgator in the Battle Arena Category:Characters Category:Crocodilians Category:Cyborgs Category:S0ra's Characters